In the field of aluminum alloy wheel production, to remove burrs after machining of a back cavity is a very difficult problem faced by all enterprises; currently a large disc brush is used to brush off burrs from the wheel back cavity on special equipment, which gives quite acceptable effects for wheels with smooth front shapes, but gives removal effects hardly to meet the use requirements for most wheels; at the same time, almost all production enterprises are conducting mixed line production, that is, wheels with different sizes, wheel widths and back cavity shapes are circulated simultaneously on a conveying roller bed. At present, there is no flexible equipment to meet the requirements of mixed line deburring.